


The Pupertrator

by FoundFandomFamilies



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphys is tired., At the same time, But also, Dogs, Gen, Kid Fic, Papyrus is baby, Pre Canon, Sans is...bastard, Shamelessly fluff, Shenanigans, Undyne is a n g y, kids being kids, non Canon, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: Undyne suplexes an innocent dog. Things escalates from there.
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Pupertrator

Papyrus and Undyne would often go on what they like to call “Important Royal Guard Patrols” around Snowdin. Ignoring of course, the fact that neither of them were even close to being old enough to be actual members of the Royal Guard. 

In the past, Waterfall and Hotland has also been on the list, but because of a certain Echo Flower related incident in Waterfall and a certain fish’s opinions on Hotland’s temperature, these patrols were soon made a Snowdin exclusive. 

“Hmm...suspicious...” Undyne murmurs, crouching down low so that she was at eye level with the snow poff, “veeeeery suspicious...”

There were many snow poffs located in the area around town. Undyne doesn’t trust a single one of them. Snow just didn’t clump up like that on it’s own after all! Someone was obviously making them and she for one, was Determined to find out who!

Undyne’s eyes widen when she sees the snow shift a little.

“Aha!” She yells, jumping to her feet and fistpumping. “I knew it!” Undyne grins like a maniac and summons a small light blue spear, pointing it dramatically at the lump of snow. “Reveal yourself dangerous villain! You stand no chance against my brute heroic power, fuhuhu!!!” 

For a moment, Undyne thinks nothing is going to happen and she loosens her grip, biting her lip and putting her hand on her hip.

“Uh, hello?”

“Arf!” Undyne lets out a squeak as something white and very fluffy barrels her over. 

“Hey! No-get off me you stupid mutt!” Undyne squeals, only to get the pup starting to lick her face in response. She giggles and tries to shove the puppy off. “Fuhaha-stop it!” She puts a hand up to the dogs muzzle and tries to glare, but her face keeps slipping into a smile. The white menace tilts its head and yips, before licking Undyne’s hand. She recoils with a scrunched up face before laughing. The smug look on the puppy’s face is wiped off with a yelp however as Undyne gives a loud “Fuhuhu” and suplexes it back into the snow poff. Gently. The puppy wiggles out and lets out an “arf!”, a sizable clump of snow now resting on its head. It growls playfully and shifts ready to pounce, tail wagging so much it blurs in with the rest of the winter wonderland surrounding. 

“Wait no-“ Undyne gets another face full of fur and snow as it bounces onto her lap, Undyne protesting as it tries to get a jaw full of her poofy ponytail, paws digging into her shoulders as it tries to get high enough. 

“You’re getting snow all over me Stupid!” Undyne whines, pushing the puppy back down to sit excitedly in her lap. It lets out a happy yip before proceeding to shake itself out, flinging snow everywhere. Undyne squeals again and tries to protect herself, shoving the mutt off her. It lands on the snow with an oof, before getting up like nothing happened. “Hey! You just made me colder!” The white canine sneezes in her face in response. “...Thanks.”

“UNDYNE?! I HEARD YELLING, IS EVERYTHING OKAY?” Undyne and the pup look over in sync, Undyne’s happy expression turning guilty when she sees the worry stricken look on Papyrus’s face as he runs over, almost tripping himself over a few times on his scarf.

“Everything’s Good Paps!” Undyne reassures, giving a thumbs up. There’s an additional yip of confirmation from next to her, which makes Papyrus’s briefly relieved face turn irritated. 

“ WHAT IS THAT THING DOING HERE? ” Papyrus asks angrily, crossing his arms. Undyne smirks and scratches the puppy behind its ears.

“It’s my prisoner, duh.” 

“ PRISONER ?” 

“Yeah! He’s been captured for puppy crimes!” Undyne wraps her arms around the puppy and hugs tightly. It licks her face. Papyrus gasps in realisation.

“ OF COURSE!” Papyrus flicks his scarf out behind him so it begins to flap dramatically in the wind and points, unintentionally mirroring Undyne from earlier. “ PRISONER! PREPARE TO FACE PUPISHMENT FOR YOUR PAWFUL CRIMES AROUND SNOWDIN! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE TO CAUSE HAVOC NO LONGER! TREMBLE BEFORE ME CANINE CRIMINAL! NYEH HEH HEH!” Undyne’s ears began to ring by the end of it.

The puppy sneezes again. 

“I think you really scared it Pap.” Undyne deadpans, making stars appear in Papyrus’s eyes. 

“ YOU REALLY THINk SO?!” He squeals excitedly. Undyne resist to urge to cover her ears and she nods.

“oh yeah. scared it to deaf i reckon.”  Undyne screeches and falls back in the snow in surprise at the sudden new addiction to their conversation. She gets a nice view of the Snowdin cave lights above before it’s blocked off by a certain skeletons grinning skull. “ sup. actually, wait, stupid question. since the answer is me and all.”  Undyne scowls to distract herself from her still fast beating heart and the snickering short skeleton.   


Stupid Sans...

“ BROTHER WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING SHORTCUTS FOR COMEDIC EFFECT! ” Papyrus scolds his brother as Undyne grumpily sits back up again, dusting snow off her arms. And this rate she probably looks more white than blue and red. Sans shrugs cheekily with his hands in his hoodie pocket.

“ not to?” 

“And how’s that working out.” Undyne grumbles. Sans chuckles in amusement which makes Undyne’s eye twitch, and she goes to push the walking potato sack over, when he suddenly lets out a gasp.

“look a human!” He yells, or well, “yells”. Sans doesn’t really ever reside hjs voice louder than a casual inside voice after all. 

“WHERE?!” Undyne and Papyrus both scream, heads snapping around to where Sans had pointed. Nothingness greets them.

“There’s just snow!” Undyne snaps, before realisation hits her and she spins around with a snarl. Sans is now safely behind Papyrus, expression smug. He makes a raspberry sound effect at her. 

Somehow.

Papyrus sighs.

“ WHAT DO YOU WANT BROTHER? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T INTERESTED IN JOINING US ON THESE? ” Papyrus asks, tone accusatory.

“ oh don’t worry paps, i’m still not. far too much work. i just figured i’d go for a stroll, that's all. ” Now it’s Undyne’s turn to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

“You never go on strolls. You actively avoid strolls.”

“ which is a full time job mind you ,” Sans retorts, eye lights purposefully avoiding the two on them and focusing on the “prisoner” who had begun to chase its tail, “ you have no idea how much effort goes into avoiding strolls, gotta always keep your eye sockets open, you never know when one will jump out at you. it’s enough to make a poor skeleton paranoid. ” He finally removes one hand from his pockets to put a mittened hand over his heart and shake his head with pretend heaviness. His dramatic attempt is ruined as usual by his constant grin. Undyne rolls her eyes.

“You’re dodging the question.”

“ don’t you mean dogging? ” Sans points at the mutt and a distant rim shot plays. Undyne growls.

“Sans-“

“ IT’S OKAY UNDYNE! ” Papyrus interrupts, probably sensing if this continues he’s no longer going to have an older brother, “ I’M SURE SANS HAS A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON TO BE HERE THAT HE ISN’T TELLING US FOR COMPLETELY UNDERSTANDABLE REASONS! RIGHT BROTHER? ” 

“right,” Sans nods, eager as always to take out his brother offers him. Undyne resists the urge to scowl. One day, one day that lazy skeleton won’t have Papyrus to bail him out, and _then_ they’ll see who’s grinning. 

“ so how's guard patrol going anyways?”  Sans asks, and Undyne sniffs. It might be from annoyance, but it might have _alsooo_ been because she’s _prooobably_ getting a cold at this point.

“That’s Royal guard patrol to you, and, it’s going well thank you very much.”

“ WE’VE GOT A PRISONER !” Papyrus excitedly adds, and the puppy barks in confirmation. 

“ nice.”  Sans says, then waves at the dog, “ sup ,”

“Oi! No being friendly with the prisoner!” Undyne scolds, picking up said pup and grumpily hugging it to her chest.

“ oops. what can i say, i’m a real _furrendly_ guy.” 

“ THAT WASN’T ONE OF YOUR BEST’S BROTHER.”  Is all Papyrus says, while Undyne glares. Every now and then, the puppy will try to nibble on her fins, and she has to shove its head away.

“ so where you taking the pawisoner?”  Sans asks, and this time electing a loud groan from Papyrus.

“YOU ARE EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF OUR HOSTAGE SANS!”

“oh, it’s a hostage now? who are we black mailing?”

“NO ONE-“ Papyrus starts, only for Undyne to slap a hand over Papyrus’s mouth, an idea forming in her head. Her action doesn’t  _ actually  _ physically stop Papyrus from speaking, since well, he’s a skeleton. But he’s also a very polite skeleton, so he goes silent anyways to not be rude.

“That’s Royal Guard business to you!” Undyne says, puffing her chest up proudly, “and everyone knows no nerdy big brothers are allowed to know about Royal Guard business!”

“WOWIE, REALLY?!” Papyrus asks, only to get elbowed in the ribs. Literally. “UH-I MEAN YES! SORRY BROTHER, THOSE ARE THE RULES!!! THAT, WE ALL KNEW ABOUT!!! MMHMM!” Papyrus puts his hands on his hips to empathise, which would have helped if it weren’t for the fact he was sweating bullets. 

Sans narrows his eye sockets briefly, but it’s blink and you miss it, because he’s back to grinning doofily at Undyne before she even properly registers it.

“that so? well, then i suppose i should leave you to it,” Sans says slowly, eyes never leaving Undyne. Papyrus hesitates, but Undyne is already nodding determinedly.

“Yep! Thems the rules.” Undyne confirms, and Sans shrugs.

“whelp, can’t argue with th-oh my god it’s a human!” Sans cuts himself off with a scared yelps, and this time Papyrus clambers on top of Undyne to try see better, who had been in the process of whirling around again, resulting in them both tumbling down into the show once more. 

“Papyrus get your bony butt off me!” Undyne yells, shoving Papyrus off who lands into a snow puff with an offended rattle. Undyne’s eyes frantically look around for a human, only to realise yet again there was none in sight.

And Sans wasn’t there either.

And neither was their prisoner.

“NARRRGH!” Undyne screams, stomping her foot angrily, “THAT DIRTY TRAITOR TOOK OUR DOG!” Papyrus sits up, taking a moment to tilt his head and snow the snow out of his eye sockets, before looking around distressed too.

“AND THE HUMAN’S GONE TOO! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!”

  
~  
  
  


“Come on Mew Mew, come to mommy~” 

Alphys is just about to finally reach up and grab the top selves anime with eager claws, when a loud bark startles her, and she looses her balance off her stacked up science books with a squeal.

She doesn’t fall however, as there’s a soft  _ plink!  _ and she’s caught midair, soul glowing blue in front of her. There’s no time to celebrate though, because the magic quickly starts to flicker, and next thing she knows, she’s laying on the ground with a painful thump.

“Ow.” Alphys states, before shaking her head with a wince and lifting her head up to glare at the familiar intruder, “Sans what-“

She blinks.

Sans just looks at her, with the decency to appear slightly apologetic, in between trying to stop the small puppy in his arms from licking his skull, and looking half about ready to pass out right then and there. 

“hey al. sorry to bother you, but how do you feel about becoming a war criminal with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This has no reason to exist  
> But it’s being shared with you all anyways  
> So you’re welcome


End file.
